


Tales from the Professor's Lounge

by iamlordmoldyshorts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlordmoldyshorts/pseuds/iamlordmoldyshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Minerva McGonagall during the time that should have been Harry's seventh year. Can't lie...she's pretty beast, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the Professor's Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt/challenge given to me by the loverly PJ on a wonderful website called MNI.
> 
> Prompt: Post your "Tale from the Professor's Lounge". This may be in any format you choose- story, RP, poem, puppet show, series of graphics… whatever strikes your fancy. Your entry can either be about the professor you chose, or from their point of view, but your goal is to show us your interpretation of the REAL professors (not the students' ideas of them). Give us a snapshot of the Hogwarts staff room.
> 
> So, I chose Minerva McGonagall in Year 7. Understandably difficult as we have very little insight into Minerva while Harry, Ron, and Hermione are off gallivanting in the Forrest of Dean.
> 
> Ignoring the abrupt ending, hope you like it!

She entered the room in a whirlwind of energy. Carrying her papers in her right hand, harried look on her face, she quickly sat down on a couch and spread her work out in front of her. She didn't notice me hiding in the shadows.

I knew she felt like a lone entity at Hogwarts. As one of the last few honorable Order members amongst the staff members, she was a lone rock in a sea of discontent and dark happenings. She probably felt like she alone was fighting the light from within the school. If only she knew.

I shifted my head quietly to see what she was working on. Peering over her shoulder, I noticed several essays. Nothing special then. Minerva was smart…she knew better than to work on her rebellious activities in the Hogwarts staff room.

I pulled my head back into the shadows as Filius Flitwick opened the door and looked around. Minerva's head popped up and she gave him a long glance. He walked over, sat down, placed his head close to her ear, and started whispering conspiratorially. She shook her head succinctly and ducked her head to respond. I so wished I could hear what they were conversing about.

It was times like these when it really hit home how alone I was at Hogwarts. If Minerva thought she was the long beacon of strength, it was only doubled by the loudness of the thoughts that invaded my head as I sat at my desk in the Headmaster's office.

The door to the staff room cracked open again and three heads whipped up to observe the entering professor. Amycus Carrow's eyes narrowed as he noticed the two professors on the couch. Minerva stood. "Carrow," her eyes narrowed, "Can I help you?"

He tilted his head. "I'm looking for Snape. Seen 'em?"

"I have not. Maybe you could check the Headmaster's quarters." She sat back down and turned her head back to Filius's, a dismissal clear in her actions.

"You should be a bit more polite, Minerva." He sneered. "After all, I must talk with Snape about giving yet _another_ detention to one of your brats."

She bristled. "And which of my students are you going to torture this time?"

He cackled, "Oh, no one new. Creevey is being a hassle again, but this time he was caught collaborating with his bratty little brother."

If it wouldn't have given my position away, I would have pinched the bridge of my nose. Creevey needed to learn the art of subtlety or else he was going to be crucio'd into madness.

Minerva rose to her feet once more. "What were they doing that is so worthy of a detention?"

"Talking in low voices in the hallway. And they gave me the stink eye when I walked past. I wasn't pleased." The smile dripped off his face and he stood there staring Minerva down.

Steaming, Minerva sucked in a giant breath and slowly let it out. "As I previously said, I do not know where Headmaster Snape is. And you know I do not approve of your detention methods. They are barbaric and crude and singularly unnecessary. I don't care who you're working for, you will drive a child mad by using _any_ Unforgivable on them. So if you would be so kind, get your rudimentary-borderline-child-like mentality out of _my_ staff room so that I may grade my papers in peace?" She cocked her head, as if daring him to react. Mid speech, she had pulled out her wand. It sat limply at her side in her hand, but it was known that she could have it pointed immediately.

The tension built until the door swung open quickly. All four heads whipped around to spot Alecto stalking in. She was grumbling under her breath and didn't look up until she nearly ran into her brother.

"Amycus, have you found Snape?"

"Neither of them seem to know where he is…or seem to be interested in helping us." His eyes scanned the two.

"I don't see why I should need to. Surely, you aren't blind to the fact that I don't support your endeavors in this school." She sat back down, nodded her head, pulled up an essay in front of her and started reading.

Alecto growled and pulled out her wand.

I was about to come out of hiding to diffuse the situation when Amycus touched his sisters rising arm. "Don't worry. Her time will come when the Dark Lord comes to Hogwarts. Let her stew about her impending death for a while."

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the staff room, Alecto following.

Unruffled, Minerva gave Filius a long look. Filius grinned. "Way to handle it, Minerva. But please tread carefully. I worry about you."

"Oh Filius. We've been co-workers and friends for a long time. Don't worry about me. If my time comes, then I will go down knowing that I protected the children of this school to the best of my ability and I did not succumb to the idiocies of certain other professors at this fine establishment. I will not be tossed around by three idiots who are determined to bring the dark in this world to my school."

I winced at her final statement.

With that, Flitwick nodded, got up and headed to the door. "Good luck, Minerva," was his parting shot as he crossed through the threshold.

She stared into nothingness for several minutes. Shaking her head, she looked around, realized she was alone and started gathering up her essays.

I debated stepping out of the shadows for all of two seconds. I weighed the pros and cons of finally clueing Minerva into the plan. Internally scoffing, I stayed hidden as she shuffled all her papers into her arms and looked around the staff room sadly.

As if saying goodbye, she sighed deeply and walked out of the room.

Staff room empty, I stepped out of the shadows and ambled to the door. I didn't want to leave too soon, on the off chance that someone happened upon me and guessed that I had been aware of the entire situation. I exited the staff room and slowly made my way back to my office.

Minerva was passionate about her students in a way that no one else in the school was. She took pride in raising them for seven years of their lives. She was like a lioness protecting her cubs…and most of the students didn't even notice.

I took the long way back, contemplating how Minerva would make a nice Headmistress after I made my escape. As I finally wound my way back to my office, I felt something unexpected. Eyes widening, I tensed up and turned on my heel.

Heading back towards the staff lounge, I happened upon Minerva.

"Who's there?"

"It is I," I replied. I did everything in my power to get my message through to Minerva, but she attacked me. It wasn't out of the blue. I expect she felt cornered. Either way, once the other professors showed up, I realized I was out of my depth. I turned and ran, jumping through a wall and using a spell that I had found (and then taught to the Dark Lord).

Though I was determined to find Potter and fill him in about the plan Albus and I concocted, I realized that the school, for now, was in excellent hands…those of Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
